Personal Journal1
by teddie2thebear
Summary: What happens when sonny finds out that Chad has been reading her most inner thoghts... read and find out. DISCLAIMER- i DONT own Sonny with a Chance or any of their characters
1. Chapter 1

Personal journal

READ AND DIE! AND THAT'S A PROMISE

**6-23-98-****Today was horrible and I hate to write about it… the pain in remembering what went wrong. I was stupid to think they cared; ever. It seems to happen more often the older I get… and I hate it, trusting so much, that when they ask, you'd practically give up your life for them. Yet they stab you in the back every time. ='[ Then after you stand heartbroken, depression creeps in and steals the last bit of strength you have… well I've learned to live with it and its soooo hard considering I'm only 6. Yup little 6 year old Sonny Munroe is going through all of this. I feel like no-one cares because they don't act like they do, I go from foster home to foster home and the worst part is my parents aren't dead… they just didn't WANT ME! I'm mature for my age, many people tell me and they try to get me to have 'fun and live life to the fullest' but what's the point really… I mean if no-one cares whether I live or die. Love- A. Sonny Munroe 3**

Chad- "Was she really six when she wrote that? It seems like too much hurt for her to bear, or anyone no matter how old." Muttered a jerk with a guilty expression on his face.

He found the first page intrigued; it was not typed and carefully placed in like the page before… but hand written, more specifically, cursive.

**9-14-92-** Hello, this is the mother of a talented, beautiful, bright girl and this is her first journal I'm trying to make it special. But there is some trouble brewing up and I'm afraid that my poor Alison will be destroyed in the end of this horrible disaster… so if you read this and know her condition, please help her, for my sake, in case I don't make it. Love- Connie Munroe

**Chad-** "Omg, she knew it was coming, but the question is… what?" wondered the confused acquaintance of this mysterious girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Private Journal

(Read and die/that's a promise)

_**Chad-**_ "Omg, she knew it was coming, but the question is… what?"

Wondered the confused acquaintance of this mysterious girl. He frantically took out his new smart phone and searched "the death of Connie Munroe", only to find thousands of articles of a beautiful woman's disappearance, but this is the one that caught his eye…

Connie gone missing?

**This morning the local police department received a frightening call from who claimed to be Miss Connie Munroe. We also have gotten permission to release what she said," Hello, um is any one there, Help! No, please don't take me, hello you HAVE to make sure Sonny Munroe gets a good home!** Miss, calm down what's going on, where are you?** Um no time but I….." and the line went dead. We now have new found information that is not yet releasable. **

**Sonny Munroe has been said to be found but there is no proof that says she is not an imposter. Till next time I'm Shelly Robertson and this is ABC news.**

After seeing this he understood or so he thought…. He now thinks that the mother of his precious Sonny was out there somewhere and he would find her but until then, he needed to find out more.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey this is not the best chapter but trust me the story gets much better so if you have been reading and doubt it will get better, just wait and see.**_

_**Please comment, review, P.M.**_

_**3 always,**_

_**Sammie **_


	3. Chapter 3

Private Journal

(Read and die\that's a promise)

Chapter-3

NPOV (NARIRATOR'S POV)

Chad quickly turned the pages as quickly as possible trying to soak in as much information as he could before Sonny would return to her dressing room, which would turn into an argument because he was invading her personal life. He would be kicked out and ignored until he did something that made him worthy of forgiving, but he didn't have to think about that. He was flipping through each page, reading the first sentence to make sure it wouldn't be a waste of time; because that was one thing he didn't have time for. He almost missed but caught himself before forever loosing the page.

CPOV

I started reading and was shocked; the page was recent and … depressing! And Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do depressing! Wait, no wonder Sonny always complains about the whole "talking in 3rd person" thing, I think I'm sick of it! Anyways back to reality… this was what was oh-so-shocking.

Dear Private Journal,

Today is August 29, 2009, and I did something I'm ashamed of; I broke down and now there's no going back. I cut myself and threatened myself. I threatened to… end it all. Even as I write this, I have a knife right in reach. I don't know that I can take the depression, the pressure, the neglect, and even the pretending. It's all way too much for even me to handle so if this is my last entry then you'll know why but it might not be that soon since I don't have the guts yet but I'm working on that, since nobody cares anyway, I guess I'll be doing the world a favor. Anyways it seems I've gotten off topic. Um I think I actually covered everything…. So I guess this is goodbye (for now but maybe even, forever)

Bu-bye… cya,

Sonny m.

NPOV

The blonde was stunned; he never thought that the precious little ball of sonshine he adored so much would go as far as cutting? But little did he know that it wasn't the worst to come…..

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay so I'm leaving on that note to make sure you KEEP READING and if you haven't already, FOLLOW ME AND MY STORIES! Plz plz plzzzzz review and if you follow through with those three things I'll follow you and your stories along with me sending you a PM asking you to help me with a story! =] It would mean sooooo much to me so plz plz plzzzzzz R ,R & F!**_

_3 always,_

_Sammie =P_


	4. Chapter 4

Private journal

(Read and die/ that's a promise)

Chapter-4

**SPOV**

**So I was on my way back to my (and Tawni's) dressing room from rehearsal, when I heard this noise. It sounded like someone was putting something up and then tripped, eh, I'll find out when I get there.** _Omg, Chad hasn't come over ALL day._** Good. **_No, horrible. _**No, awesome. **_Just admit you like him._** Never.**_ That makes you a liar. _**I'm not lying. **_Yes. _**No, because I love him.**_ HA! _**Well, why do you think I'm still standing here? **_Well that's a good point._ **Okay, not to be rude, but shut up! I have to find out what the noise was. Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's see who was in my dressing room.**

NPOV (NARIRATOR'S POV)

Sonny inched closer to the door, afraid of what she might find. Once her hand reached the doorknob, she was trembling. Chad on the other hand, was trying his hardest to hide and go unnoticed. The doorknob turned all 180% letting the door fly open to reveal a frozen Chad Dylan Cooper.

CPOV

So I heard Sonny and Blondie walking towards their dressing room, so faster than you can say, "CDC is the greatest actor of our generation," I was flying across the room, tripping on almost everything, so I could put her journal back and make it outta here. I was a little late so I was going to hide and just leave right behind her since it's our lunch break now. But again my plans were ruined; Sonshine opened the door looking terrified. So, I did what CDC would do in this situation and smirked. And before I could help it I said, "Why so scared, Sonny?"

SPOV

So, I opened the door to find Chad, not a mass murderer, burglar, or any other terrifying trespasser. "Why so scared, Sonny?" Chad asked, I'm guessing it was supposed to be an insult but he just gave me a comeback. So I used it, "Oh, it's your face, it's terrifying!" plus I added a little shudder at the end. This took him off guard, and he STUTTERED! I made him stutter, this day is going good, I don't think I'll cut today. Oh great, I'm grinning my signature grin, which wouldn't be bad if I wasn't in this certain situation. So I figured I'd get a Fro-yo before rehearsals start again, "I'm gonna get a Fro-yo, wanna come?" Okay, so I didn't mean to ask him to join me, it just slipped out. Well, can't take it back it now.

-AUTHOR'S NOTE-

Cliff hangy….. and I usually wont do that.

R,R &F! =P

3 always,

Sammie


	5. I AM SOOOO SRRY

**Author's Note-**

**I'm sorry, but I've been packing to go on vacation so, I wont be able to update both my stories until I get back on the 10****th****. I hope you enter my Channy contest… it will end on the 12****th****, so you would probably have time. I will write a quote at the bottom so it wont be all about this.**

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." (Dr. Seuss)_

"_We are a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone who's weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love" (Unknown Source)_

"_No man is worth your tears, but when you find the man that is, he'll never make you cry." (Unknown Source)_

"_If you love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go." (Unknown Source)_

"_I don't know why they call it heartbreak. It feels like every part of my body is broken too." (Chloe Woodward)_


End file.
